Love You My Fox
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seekor siluman Rubah Salju Innocent harus terperangkap dalam satu atap yang sama dengan seorang pendeta mesum? Warning : Innocent Bum! Pervy Won! /BOYXBOY / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_LOVE YOU MY FOX_

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

Rated : M for Mature Content

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

And other cast

Pair : SiBum

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, little bit of humor :D

Warning : Innocent Bum! Pervy Won! /BOYXBOY / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seekor siluman Rubah Salju Innocent harus terperangkap dalam satu atap yang sama dengan seorang pendeta mesum?

A/N : Evil terinspirasi cerita ini dari Anime kesayangan Evil, INUYASHA! Disana kan ada Miroku si pendeta yang mesumnya gak ketulungan xD #slap entah kenapa bikin Evil penasaran kalo bang Won jadi kayak Miroku, trus Mbum jadi siluman innocent gitu…

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) . The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Wonju,satu dari sekian kota terpencil yang terletak di provinsi Gangwon merupakan salah satu daerah urban yang sangat jauh dari kata mewah. Daerah yang berbatasan langsung dengan Korea Utara ini cukup jarang mendapatkan perhatian pemerintah termasuk dalam hal tekhnologi, jadi bukan hal tabu lagi jika sebagian –hampir seluruh masyarakat Wonju masih belum memiliki fasilitas listrik.

Gunung Chiak di kota Wonju ini sendiri menjadi tempat bagi masyarakat yang ingin beribadah, apa mereka menyembah gunung? Jawabannya, tidak! Tetapi dipuncak Gunung Chiak terdapat sebuah kuil tua yang masih terawat berkat jasa seorang pendeta muda tampan yang selalu ramah dan terlihat baik DIDEPAN masyarakat.

.

"Siwon-sshi kamsahamnida untuk bantuannya, kau tahu kan punggungku terlalu pegal untuk berjalan. Tapi berkat bantuanmu aku bisa ke kuil itu" ucap seorang wanita tua sambil tersenyum tulus, membuat matanya menyipit dan menampilkan keriput hasil dimakan usia.

"AH.. gwaenchanayo Soo Yeon halmeoni… bukankah manusia diciptakan sebagai makhluk sosial yang harus saling menolong? Lagipula sebagai seorang pendeta sudah sepantasnya saya menolong dan mengayomi seluruh pengunjung kuil, kita semua memiliki hak yang sama untuk beribadah bukan?" sahut Siwon bijak sembari menampilkan Joker smile nya.

"Hahaha… kau benar nak, sayang sekali kau mengorbankan masa depanmu hanya untuk menjaga kuil itu. Padahal ku dengar kau adalah lulusan terbaik salah satu universitas ternama di Kota Seoul, apalagi wajahmu juga sangat tampan.."

Nenek itu terbatuk perlahan sebelum menepuk pundak tegap Siwon.

"Aku yakin banyak wanita diluar sana yang menginginkanmu menjadi pendampingnya, bukan hanya sekedar menghabiskan hidup dan masa mudamu yang berharga di kuil tua diatas gunung itu" Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan penuturan sang wanita tua, ia sudah bosan mendengar ocehan orang orang yang hampir semuanya sama.

Perlahan Soo Yeon halmeoni mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat Siwon berdiri membuat senyuman simpul yang menghiasi bibir jokernya perlahan lahan lenyap.

"Adudududuh… punggungku.."

KREKK

"Appo! Aggh… " Siwon mengelus sayang punggungnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi 'patahan' betapa tidak? Baru saja ia menggendong seorang nenek tua dengan berat melebihi 50 kg diatas punggungya, menuruni tangga kuil yang jumlahnya melebihi 300 anak tangga! WOW! Fantastic baby #dor

Siwon berbalik, menatap nanar anak tangga yang menjulang hingga ke puncak gunung Chiak tempatnya tinggal dan meneruskan hidup.

Dengan langkah gontai Siwon mulai melangkah disertai umpatan di setiap anak tangga yang dipijakinya. Umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang tak boleh didengar anak dibawah umur tentunya..

"Dasar wanita tua sialan! Tangga sialan! Dan apa itu? Bahkan matahari pun mengejekku, kenapa pada saat wanita tua itu turun awan baru muncul? Kenapa juga berat badannya melebihi berat seekor domba? Apalagi dengan sok polosnya dia terus mengunjungi kuil, dasar genit bilang saja ingin digendong pria tampan! Cih.. benar benar menyebalkan"

Dan umpatan demi umpatan lain dari bibir Siwon menjadi pengiringdari siang hari yang terik di gunung Chiak tersebut.

.

_LOVE YOU MY FOX_

.

Semilir lembut angin musim semi menerpa paras tegas seorang namja. Bibir jokernya sedari tadi melafalkan doa-doa yang telah dihapalnya semenjak dini. Terlahir dalam keluarga yang taat agama membuat Siwon menjadi namja alim yang berbakti pada orang tua, dulu.

Ya.. dulu.. sebelum bencana besar melanda keluarga harmonisnya. Sebuah kebakaran besar yang merenggut nyawa appa, eomma, dan noona-nya.

Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam kala ia tengah menyelesaikan semester akhirnya diusia 20 tahun, terlalu cepat? Kurasa tidak. Karena selain dikaruniai paras tampan bak pahatan dewa, nyatanya sang pendeta muda juga dianugerahi otak cerdas dengan IQ diatas rata-rata.

Entah disebut apa tindakannya ini. Mengabdikan diri pada kuil tua, dengan tekad tidak akan pernah kembali ke kota metropolitan Seoul. Lari dari kenyataan kah? Atau mencari ketenangan jiwa? Siwon tidak perduli.

Bagi namja tampan ini, yang penting Tuhan selalu ada bersamanya.

Tring

Tring

Emerald itu terbuka, berbalik sesaat kala mendengar lonceng kecil pertanda ada tamu di pintu depan kuil berbunyi. Ia bangkit, dengan hakama berwarna dark purple yang sedikit ia singkap mulai menyusuri koridor yang nampak suram.

"Eung? Kenapa lilinnya mati? Omoo… padahal aku baru saja menyalakannya. " Siwon mengeluarkan pemantik api dari saku hakamanya. Saat hendak menyalakan api tiba-tiba hembusan angin memadamkan api pemantiknya.

"Astaga. Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali.. aku harus mengunci rapat pintu kuil setelah ini!"

Trakk

Saat ujung percikan api dari pemantik Siwon nyaris menyentuh sumbu salah satu lilin dari sekian yang terpasang disepanjang koridor kuil,

Wusshhh

Terpaan angin kembali menerbangkan sumber cahayanya.

"Aaarghh.. damn! Apa apaan ini!" ia beranjak, tidak peduli pada suasana gelap koridor yang dilaluinya. Menutup pintu, nyalakan lilin, dan tidur. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Siwon.

Brakk

"Ok, beres!" Siwon menampilkan cengirannya, ia melangkah masuk. Melalui ruangan persembahyangan dan penyimpanan abu para leluhur, mulai menuju keruangan yang berada dibagian belakang kuil.

.

Ruangan yang ditempatinya sebagai kamar saat ini tidak terlalu luas dan berkesan mewah sama sekali. Hanya sebuah ruang sederhana berukuran 4x5 meter.

Dindingnya yang berwarna mahoni natural menguarkan aroma pinus alami. Kasur yang menjadi pengalas tidurnya pun hanya berukuran single untuk tubuhnya, dengan rangka pinus biasa tanpa diamplas maupun polesan pelitur.

Ruangan kecil itu sebenarnya bekas tempat penyimpanan barang yang tak terpakai, namun Siwon merubahnya menjadi kamar kecil sederhana yang nyaman.

Apalagi terdapat sebuah lemari kayu yang cukup untuk menampung pakaiannya. Permukaan lemari itu sendiri memiliki ukiran rumit yang dibuat secara detail dan rinci.

Siwon melangkah memasuki kamarnya, mengganti hakama rumit yang dikenakannya dengan sebuah yukata putih sebagai piyama tidur-nya.

Ia melirik dinding disamping lemari kayu tersebut. Terdapat ukiran yang timbul dan terkesan 'keluar' dari tembok. Ukiran rumit berbentuk dua daun pintu dengan pola lingkaran dan sesosok serigala atau rubah? Yang melingkar dengan mata terpejam ditengahnya.

Pola lingkaran itu dikelilingi oleh 13 ukiran menyerupai permata disekelilingnya. Siwon menyentuh ukiran rubah tersebut dengan lembut, seolah tengah mengusap kepala makhluk yang tengah terpekur dengan ekspresi tenang.

Ia tersenyum.

"Hey makhluk imut, wajahmu damai sekali.. Tuhan pasti melimpahkan banyak kebahagiannya padamu. Andai saja aku bisa memiliki seekor peliharaan yang menggemaskan sepertimu.." ia mendesah pelan.

Jemari sang pendeta muda mengabsen satu persatu ukiran permata berjumlah 13 tersebut. Seulas senyuman kembali terpatri di bibir jokernya.

"Tak perlu seorang yeoja.. hanya sosok yang mampu menemaniku disini. Yeoja sangat berisik bukan? Haha.." Siwon meraba halus kepala ukiran rubah itu sekali lagi.

Selama ini ia memang selalu berbicara pada ukiran rubah tersebut, sekedar menumpahkan isi hatinya. Terkadang ia juga mencaci pengunjung kuil yang bertingkah genit padanya, dan kadang ia terkikik geli saat menceritakan pengalamannya membantu ahjusshi tua yang rabun.

Dan keluh kesah Siwon malam itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis pada kepala sang rubah. "Andai saja kau benar-benar ada disini.. mungkin aku takkan kesepian.." bisik Siwon nyaris berbaur dengan hembusan angin sebelum mematikan penerangan terakhir diruangan itu –sebuah lilin diatas nakas sederhana berbahan kayu.

SIINGGG

Siwon tersentak saat hendak menarik selimutnya, seberkas cahaya putih kebiruan menguar dari ukiran rubah didinding ruangan. Cahaya terang tersebut menyinari ruangan itu dengan focus tubuh Siwon diatas kasur kecilnya.

Brakk

Emerald Siwon melebar tak percaya. Ukiran berbentuk daun pintu tersebut kini telah terbuka lebar, bagai portal yang mampu membawamu ke dunia lain. Cahaya dari portal tersebut kian bertambah hingga Siwon harus menutup kelopaknya, menghindari kebutaan pada pupil matanya akibat menerima cahaya yang berlebih.

Sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupi tubuh tegapnya, aroma lembut nan menyejukkan memenuhi ruangan yang dipijakinya.

Aromatherapy

Ia terbuai dengan semerbak aroma lembut ini, namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya kala membuka iris emerald-nya membuat sang pendeta terlonjak.

Dihadapannya. Sesosok namja manis tengah terduduk lucu, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubuh mulusnya. Siwon nyaris mimisan kala melihat pemandangan 'luar biasa' ini. Wajahnya merah padam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Perlahan-lahan daun pintu yang awalnya ukiran di dinding tersebut tertutup, seiring dengan sirnanya cahaya yang melingkupi kamar Siwon.

"Eunggg.." sosok itu meringkuk kedinginan, well ini penghujung musim semi. Cuaca menjadi lebih ekstrim pada saat pergantian musim seperti ini, dan udara yang dingin merupakan salah satu contohnya.

Siwon segera meraih selimut yang hendak dikenakannya, bermaksud menyelimuti sosok itu sbelum ia 'lepas kendali'.

Sret.. sret..

"Uwaaahh!" Sang pendeta terlonjak kaget saat sebuah benda panjang berbulu putih lebat mengibas-ngibas lucu didepan wajahnya. Saat ia menyelusuri benda itu, hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi. Ternyata benda berbulu yang terus bergerak itu adalah ekor dari namja bertubuh mungil dihadapannya.

"Hyakk … makhluk apa kau eoh?!" Siwon menatap siaga makhluk dihadapannya, takut takut jika makhluk itu menyerangnya secara mendadak.

"Eungg.." makhluk itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggumam kecil sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Ia merangkak bak seekor kucing, lalu mengelus-elus bagian depan yukata Siwon dengan kepalanya –persis seperti kucing kelaparan.

"Y-yah.. tt-tunggu sebentar!" Siwon menahan kepala makhluk tersebut, memberinya isyarat untuk tetap disana. Dan bak seekor anjing peliharaan, ia mulai berjongkok dengan kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh lantai didepan tubuhnya.

Siwon yang melirik perilaku makhluk itu hanya mengernyit, menyadari pola geraknya seperti seekor anjing yang tengah menunggu majikannya. Tapi untunglah namja itu tidak menjulurkan lidahnya, atau Siwon akan benar-benar mengira ia seekor anjing yang terjebak ditubuh manusia.

Tangan sang pendeta meraih gagang lemari kayu tua disudut ruangan kecil tersebut, jemari tirusnya dengan lihai meraih sebuah yukata putih. Ia berbalik, tersenyum manis pada makhluk yang masih mengerjap polos dihadapannya.

"Hey.. Ayo kemari.." Siwon menjulurkan tangannya, member isyarat pada makhluk tersebut untuk mendekat. Dan dengan patuh sang makhluk berambut sehitam arang mendekat padanya –masih dengan merangkak.

Hup!

Siwon meraih kedua tangan sang makhluk, mengangkatnya keatas agar berdiri tegak seperti dirinya. Meski agak sulit diawal, namun pada akhirnya makhluk imut tersebut mampu berdiri dengan bertumpu pada bahu tegap Siwon.

Dengan telaten jemari Siwon mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked sang –ups..

Cessss

Setetes darah segar mengalir dari rongga hidung Siwon, sementara kedua iris _emerald _miliknyaterus memandangi tubuh naked sang makhluk.

"Eungg…" gumaman sang makhluk menyentakkan pikiran kotor Siwon -_- membuat sang pendeta dengan tergesa menyeka cairan pekat yang terus merembes dari hidungnya.

"Uuuhh… apa yang kau fikirkan Choi Siwon! Ya Tuhan.. aku pasti sudah gila" Siwon terus mendumel seraya memakaikan yukata dalam genggamannya pada makhluk tersebut, sebelum pikiran nista kembali menguasai dirinya tentu saja.

"Hmm… Aku tidak tahu kau makhluk apa, tubuhmu tak ubahnya seperti manusia. Tapi kau memiliki sebuah ekor yang berbulu, seperti.. Ah!" ia menarik tali yang menggantung dari sisi yukata sang makhluk meraih dan menyimpulnya dengan tali lain dari sisi lain yukata tersebut. Pikirannya melambung kearah salah satu kitab kuno yang pernah dibacanya, makhluk bertubuh manusia dengan ekor berbulu seputih salju. Siwon tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. begini saja, aku akan memberimu nama.. Kim Kibum! _Berhasil dengan baik, cerdas dan beruntung, kesedihan dan kekurang- sempurnaan, kegembiraan, sifat ragu-ragu, spiritual, mistik, kepercayaan pada roh, kebodohan _–adalah arti namamu"

Sang pendeta muda tersenyum manis. Tangannya menarik jemari mungil Kibum untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Setengah terseret sebenarnya, namun Kibum tetap berusaha mengikuti Siwon yang kini telah duduk diatas ranjang sederhana miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa rencana Tuhan dibalik semua ini.. Tuhan mengirimmu padaku untuk suatu maksud yang baik, aku yakin itu." Jemari tirusnya membelai lembut surai kelam Kibum, membuatnya terbuai hingga menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Siwon. "Aku harap kau dapat _berhasil dengan baik _untuk apapun itu.."

Siwon meraih selimut yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk menutup tubuh Kibum. "Kau benar-benar memancarkan keindahan berkah dari Tuhan. Gurat ke_cerdas_an Nampak kontras pada raut wajahmu, benar-benar makhluk yang _beruntung"._ Tangannya menarik tubuh Kibum untuk berbaring disisinya.

"Apakah selama ini kau kesepian? Raut wajahmu menujukkan _kesedihan _yang mendalam, mungkinkah karena rasa kesepian hidup sendiri selama 1000 tahun?" Siwon menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kibum lembut, mengecup penuh kasih kening sang namja beriris kelam. "Dibalik sebuah kelebihan pasti terdapat kekurangan. _Kekurang-sempurnaan_ bukanlah sebuah aib, apa kau merasa tertekan selama ini? _Shiroi no Kitsune*?"_

Perlahan iris _black pearl _Kibum meredup, ia terlelap. "Apa sekarang kau merasakan hal bernama _kegembiraan _heum? Tapi mengapa kau memunculkan _sifat ragu-ragu_ mu tadi? Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Dengan cekatan sang pendeta menarik selimut tipis berwarna putih bersih tersebut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kibum –yang telah terlelap. "Kau makhluk _spiritual _yang menggemaskan, aku bahkan seperti merasakan aura _mistik _di sekitarmu. Tapi itu tak membuatku takut kau tahu? Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk ku takuti!"

Siwon mengecup puncuk hidung mungil Kibum yang memerah. "Kau meningkatkan keinginanku untuk lebih mendalami pembelajaranku mengenai _kepercayaan terhadap roh-roh_, bukankah mereka yang telah membuatmu hadir ke dunia Ini? Sayang sekali.. dari salah satu kitab yang pernah ku baca, kelemahanmu adalah _kebodohan _mu sendiri".

"Kau.. terlalu polos… terlalu mudah termakan ucapannya… Niat sucimu malah menimbulkan kehancuran. Kemarahan, kekesalan, kebencian dan caci maki. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap tersenyum saat mereka berniat mengambil nyawamu?"

Siwon meraih tubuh mungil Kibum dalam dekapannya. Mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi. Tanpa menyadari, senyuman lembut dari makhluk dalam dekapannya yang sama sekali belum terlelap sedari tadi. Setelah nafas Siwon teratur, Kibum mulai melesakkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Siwon –guna menyamankan posisinya.

"Eungg.. Sii-wooonnnn… –ngg" gumamnya pelan sebelum menyusul Siwon –kealam mimpi.

,

,

_*Shiroi no Kitsune _: Rubah Putih/ White Fox

,

,

TBC OR END?

_Love You My Fox_

,

,

Annyeong reader'sdeul! Evil back with new story! PLEASE! Jangan gampar saya karena 'lagi-lagi' mem-publish ff baru sebelum menyelesaikan ff Evil yang lain TT_TT mian~ inspirasi Evil sedang jalan, dan imajinasi itu gak bisa dipaksa #pundung# motto FFn aja emang gitu kan? *nengok atas* _-Unleash Your Imaginations _(benner gak sih? O.o #sotoy) pokoknya jeongmal mianhae buat reader yang mengenal Evil dan menanti lanjutan ff yang lain #ngarep

Yaudah deh… Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's selir! xD #LOL (istrix Kyu si Umin)

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_LOVE YOU MY FOX_

**Author by:**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

And other cast

**Pair :** SiBum

**Disclaimer :** semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE!

**Genre :** Fantasy, Romance, little bit of humor :D

**Warning :** Innocent Bum! Pervy Won! /BOYXBOY / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

**Summary :** Apa jadinya jika seekor siluman Rubah Salju Innocent harus terperangkap dalam satu atap yang sama dengan seorang pendeta mesum?

**A/N :** Awalnya Evil terinspirasi cerita ini dari Anime kesayangan Evil, INUYASHA! Tapi makin kesini kok malah mirip Drama Korea 'My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho' ya? -_- #garukpala

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) .

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

Siwon meraih tubuh mungil Kibum dalam dekapannya. Mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi. Tanpa menyadari, senyuman lembut dari makhluk dalam dekapannya yang sama sekali belum terlelap sedari tadi. Setelah nafas Siwon teratur, Kibum mulai melesakkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Siwon –guna menyamankan posisinya.

"Eungg.. Sii-wooonnnn… –ngg" gumamnya pelan sebelum menyusul Siwon –kealam mimpi.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Bias cahaya mentari mengusik indera penglihatan seorang pemuda tampan. Ia berjengit, merasa hari telah kian merangkak menuju siang hari. Kening sang pendeta mengkerut saat melihat sang surya telah menapaki sepertiga dari singgasananya. Pukul 08.00 pagi.

Ia kesiangan

Brakkk

Siwon beranjak dari pembaringannya, meraih selimut putih yang teronggok lalu mulai merapihkannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru mengganti yukata putihnya dengan hakama ungu dilemari kayu kamar tersebut. Tanpa mandi, 'bukankah aku selalu terlihat tampan?' –batinnya narsis.

.

Iris _emerald_ Siwon menyusuri lorong kuil, semalam –tidak mungkin hanya mimpi kan?

Klontang

Suara ketukan bamboo yang beradu dengan tempayan menyapa pendengaran Siwon. Ia melangkah menuju halaman belakang kuil, sedikit menyingkap hakama yang dikenakannya.

Indah.

Siwon tertegun, saat pertamakali menginjakkan kakinya di ruang terbuka ini. Sesosok namja manis Nampak berjongkok di depan perairan tradisional berbahan bamboo tersebut, memainkan air dalam tempayan hingga riak airnya menimbulkan percikan yang membasahi separuh tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa disini hm?"

Siwon mengusap lembut rambut sehitam arang milik Kibum, sementara sang namja manis hanya mengerjap polos.

"Heungg…"

Kibum membuat sebuah isyarat, menunjuk air, lalu mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Kau ingin mandi ne?"

"Eungg!" Kibum menggumam semangat dengan cengiran yang menimbulkan desiran halus di dada Siwon. Sang pendeta menampilkan _joker smile _nya.

"Baiklah… Ayo buka baju- …mu?"

Wajah Siwon berubah merah padam saat Kibum dengan semangat menanggalkan yukata putihnya.

"E-Eeeh.. T-T-Tunggu! P-Pelan pelan saja ne? Tidak usah dilepas semua arracchi?"

Dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan, Siwon melepaskan yukata Kibum namun hanya bagian atasnya. Hingga sang namja manis kini _topless._

Siwon membasuh tubuh Kibum dengan perlahan, saat telapaknya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kibum ia dibuat terpana oleh kelembutan kulitnya yang menyerupai tekstur kulit bayi.

Kibum duduk bersimpuh, mengikuti intrupsi Siwon dengan patuh.

"Nah… Sekarang saatnya mencarikanmu baju ganti!"

"Hungg…" Eh? Sang pendeta Nampak keheranan saat Kibum menggumam samar. Ia menunjuk dirinya, lalu menunjuk air, dan kemudian menunjuk Siwon.

"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Heungg!" Ia mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menggeleng samar. "Ani… Aku akan mandi sendiri arra? Sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk mengganti pakaian, aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit" Ia tersenyum hangat.

Ia membawa tubuh basah itu dengan _bridal style. _Menuju kamar sempitnya yang sederhana. Hanya perasaanku saja atau Siwon terlihat lebih ceria? Sepertinya kehadiran Kibum membawa berkah tersendiri bagi Siwon.

.

.

Hari ini pengunjung kuil jadi lebih ramai, maklum saja. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi beberapa warga yang biasanya sibuk bekerja kini dapat menyempatkan diri untuk beribadah. Se-terpencil apapun Wonju, daerah ini tetap memiliki kegiatan ekonomi yang lumayan padat.

Seorang wanita muda berjalan dengan anggun memasuki area kuil. Tubuh semampainya dibalut Kimono bermotif sakura dengan warna soft pink. Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah, menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung kuil.

.

"Dengar ya Kibummie… Sebelum berdoa lidi merah ini dibakar ujungnya, lalu letakkan dalam kendi ini dan ucapkan doamu selagi lidinya masih berasap arra?"

"Heungg!" Kibum tersenyum manis saat Siwon membimbing nya untuk berdo'a, mengajarkan beberapa hal umum mengenai peribadatan dan sebagainya. Diusapnya surai kelam sang namja, jika tidak mengingat masih banyak pengunjung, hampir saja Siwon lepas diri dan hendak mengecup kening Kibum.

'Aigooo apa yang kau fikirkan Choi Siwon! Kau ini pendeta, pendeta!' –Siwon membatin -_-

Sementara Siwon mengantar beberapa pengunjung untuk melihat makam (abu) para leluhur, Kibum bersimpuh di depan lukisan dewa dengan patung Naga dan burung _Phoenix_ di kanan-kirinya.

Ia mengambil empat batang lidi merah. **'satu untuk hyung, satu untuk Minnie, satu untuk Siwonnie hyung, dan satu untuk Bummie'**–ucap Kibum dalam hati.

Ia membakar keempat lidi itu, lalu meletakkan keempatnya kedalam kendi yang berada didepan lukisan sang dewa.

**'Dewa, Bummie mohon… Lindungi hyung dan Minnie… Berikanlah kebahagiaan yang banyak pada Siwonnie hyung, dan berikan Bummie apa yang terbaik bagi Bummie…'**

Kibum menampilkan _killer smile _nya. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali mengingat kebersamaannya bersama sang pendeta muda.

"Adik sedang berdoa ne?" ia berbalik saat suara seorang yeoja menyapa pendengarannya. Ia ingin menjawab namun hanya dengungan samar yang tercipta dari belahan bibir ranumnya. Akhirnya Kibum mengangguk lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau imut sekali sih!" Yeoja itu mengusap pipi gembul Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya menatap polos noona dihadapannya.

Yeoja ber-kimono itu tersenyum lembut, ia mengikuti langkah Kibum sebelumnya –berdoa. Setelah itu, ia menarik jemari Kibum meski agak terkesan menyeret -_- mengingat masalah Kibum dalam hal berjalan dengan dua kaki masih sangat sulit.

.

Mereka duduk di halaman samping kuil. Sebuah bangku dibawah pohon Mapple menjadi pilihan bagi sang yeoja untuk mendudukkan dirinya bersama Kibum.

"Siapa namamu adik manis?"

Kibum Nampak kebingungan saat sang yeoja menanyakan namanya, alhasil ia meraih ranting dan membuat sebuah polaa huruf Hangeul di tanah dibawahnya.

"Ki-bum? Namamu Kibum?"

"Ung!" Kibum mengangguk semangat, sementara sang yeoja terkikik geli.

"Nama noona, Kim Hyun Ah… Kibummie bisa memanggil noona dengan HyunA noona arracci?"

"Unggh.. Yungg.. Ahh…"

HyunA tersenyum manis, jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut surai kelam Kibum.

"Kibum memiliki kekurangan dalam berkomunikasi".

HyunA dan Kibum berbalik saat suara bass itu terdengar, sementara Kibum mengerjap polos HyunA terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kesal Siwon.

"Aiishh… Lihat siapa yang sedang merasa cemburu! Hey Siwonnie, kenapa tak memperkenalkan anak imut ini padaku? Kau jahat sekali!".

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku kebingungan mencari Kibum? Dasar rubah nakal!". Ekspresi kesal Siwon berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman ramah, ia menghampiri keduanya. "Kau sendiri? Tiba dari Jepang tanpa mengabariku".

"YAKK! Kau fikir kau tinggal dimana baka! Mencari jaringan ponsel disini saja sangat sulit, listrik pun kau tak punya! Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu sementara kau tak punya ponsel? Dasar bodoh!".

"Setidaknya kan kau bisa mengirim surat".

"Dan menunggu sebulan agar surat itu sampai ke tanganmu? Itupun belum tentu kau baca!".

"Sudahlah… Lagipula bagaimana bisa sepupu cantikku ini berada di Wonju?".

"Mudah saja… aku tinggal mencari daerah yang tak punya listrik dengan sebuah kuil yang dijaga seorang pendeta yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang model -_-".

"Kau tidak berubah..". Siwon bersungut sembari mengambil tempat disisi Kibum.

"Lalu kau fikir aku akan jadi apa? Superman? Kau juga tak berubah, masih bodoh seperti dulu!".

"Hihihihi…".

Siwon dan HyunA mendelik saat mendengar kikikan lucu dari sampingnya, disana Kibum tengah terkikik dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Kompak, Siwon dan HyunA mengacak gemas surai kelam Kibum. Keduanya tertawa saat Kibum merengut tak suka karena rambutnya yang kini acak-acakan.

.

Grekk

Seorang namja berambut merah dengan pakaian serba hitamnya berjalan memasuki kuil di puncak gunung Chiak. Langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor kuil yang di beberapa bagian terpasang lukisan-lukisan leluhur.

Mengabaikan sapaan beberapa pengunjung, iris _ruby_ semerah darahnya berkilat saat menatap sebuah lukisan di ruangan persembahyangan.

Lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang pria dengan tongkat ditangannya, dihadapannya seekor naga tengah terpekur, dan seekor burung _Phoenix _tengah mengudara diatasnya.

Ada sebuah ruang kosong disisi kiri sang Pria, yang tertinggal disana hanyalah gambar sebuah kalung berwarna shappire yang teronggok diatas tanah, dengan sebuah _black purple diamond_ yang di beri efek gambar seolah memiliki cahaya yang berpendar.

Tidak,

Ini salah.

Ia menggeram marah. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Sekian lama ia hidup di dunia ini untuk menghalau kemungkinan yang diramalkan sang kakek, dan sekarang ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ini tidak bisa. Keseimbangan dunia ini dan dunia 'nya' harus tetap terjaga, dan dengan terbuktinya ramalan itu, ia harus segera menemukannya.

Ia harus bergegas, sebelum purnama datang. Semuanya harus kembali, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya jika purnama terjadi dan semuanya belum kembali stabil.

Ia menenangkan fikirannya, matanya terpejam. Seolah menunggu. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris _ruby _yang menyala .

"Ada apa memanggilku?".

Bagai bayangan. Sesosok namja dalam sekejap berdiri tepat disisinya. Si rambut merah hanya berdecih, telujuknya menuntun sang namja untuk menatap karya seni dihadapannya.

"Ini serius?".

Si rambut merah mendelik, sedikit kesal dengan nada bercanda yang dilontarkan partner-nya. Namja berambut hitam dengan campuran pirang ungu-putih itu terkekeh sebelum merubah mimiknya menjadi serius.

"Sejak kapan?".

"Entahlah.." . sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya si raambut merah membuka suara. Jemarinya perlahan mengusap permukaan lukisan tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?".

"Aku juga tiidak tahu.. Dalam ramalan tidak pernah tercantum bagaimana proses ia merangkak ke dunia ini. Apa kau tidak bisa memakai matamu?".

"Entahlah.. tapi akan kucoba.."

Sang namja memejamkan matanya, perlahan cahaya keunguan terlihat berpendar disekitarnya, lalu mulai berkumpul di matanya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris tanpa pupil, berwarna putih polos yang memancarkan sebuah aura yang seolah menekan segala disekitarnya.

Ia menarik telapak tangannya, seolah menghalau sesuatu. Dari bawah hingga ke atas matanya, seolah tengah menepis sesuatu. Dan matanya kembali berubah seperti semula.

"Bagaimana?".

"Nihil.. Sepertinya tempat ini menghalau segala sesuatu yang bersifat seperti kita".

"Maksudmu seperti sebuah tempat yang bersifat menetralkan begitu?"

Dan keduanya menghela nafas –lelah.

"Apapun yang terjadi, sebaiknya kita pergi ke Gyeonggi. Aku memiliki kenalan seorang biksu di Suwon, setidaknya kita masih memiliki lima belas hari sebelum purnama.."

"Biksu.. Sojung kah?".

Sang namja mengangguk samar. "Baiklah.. Hajiman, Junhyung-ah… Apa kau yakin akan aman membiarkannya tanpa mencarinya lebih dulu?". Si rambut merah bertanya dengan ragu, wajahnya seperti memancarkan kekhawatiran akan sesuatu.

"Nan gwaenchana Hyunseung-ah.. Kau hanya terlalu takut.." Junhyung mengacak rambut Hyunsung pelan, terkekeh saat kebiasaan lamanya tiba-tiba muncul.

Dalam sekejap, ruangan persembahyangan yang hanya dihuni oleh dua sosok namja itu menjadi kosong tanpa penghuni. Hanya kabut tipis berwarna merah dan ungu yang berbaur menjadi satu dalam hembusan angin sore.

.

"Bummie.."

"Engg?" Kibum tersentak saat Siwon mengguncang bahunya dengan sedikit keras. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya imut, disertai kedipan polos dari manic kelamnya.

Cessss

"Siwonnie, hidungmu berdarah -_-" HyunA berujar polos sambil menunjuk hidung Siwon tanpa dosa, spontan yang dituju menyumpal hidungnya dengan hakamanya sendiri.

"YAKK! Dasar menjijikkan!" HyunA menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan beringas, sontak saja darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya semakin banyak.

"Yahh.. Aphwahh yangh kau lakukaanh phabbfoo!" ujar Siwon sedikit tak jelas karena sumpalan hakamanya. Ia menuju sebuah kolam ikan kecil disisi taman Kuil (mereka masih di halaman samping Kuil).

Siwon membasuh hidungnya dengan air kolam tersebut, sementara HyunA masih terus berceloteh disisinya.

Kibum menatap keduanya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia memegangi lehernya, mengusap tonjolan kecil yang seharusnya berada disana namun tak ia dapati.

**'Bummie ingin berbicara dengan Siwonnie hyung dan HyunA noona, tapi kakek mengambil jakun dan suara Bummie… Bummie ingin minta tolong pada Siwonnie hyung tapi Bummie tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…'**

Kibum menatap langit Wonju. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Sedikit aroma mawar dan lavender yang berbaur menyadarkannya saat setitik kabut tipis berwarna merah dan ungu mulai menghilang terbawa angin.

Kibum tersentak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, rasa dingin menyerang hingga seolah merasuk kedalam sum sum tulangnya.

Keringat dingin menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya, ia menggigil. "Woonhnngg.. hyuunggghhnn…".

Siwon dan HyunA yang sibuk berdebat mendelik saat dengungan samar Kibum yang melantunkan nama Siwon terdengar. Dan mereka terlonjak saat tubuh Kibum ambruk ketanah.

"BUMMIE!"

.

.

Siwon bergegas turun ke desa saat tubuh Kibum menggigil sekalipun HyunA telah mengenakan selimut berlapis pada tubuhnya. Kibum demam tinggi, dan Siwon benar-benar panic saat HyunA mengatakan keringat terus membanjiri tubuh Kibum.

HyunA menggenggam jemari mungil Kibum yang terkepal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, hari sudah semakin petang dan Siwon belum kembali.

Bukan apa-apa, dari informasi yang didengarnya. Di Wonju saat penghujung musim semi seperti ini, cuaca menjadi lebih ekstrim dan suhu udara menjadi sangat dingin dimalam hari.

Tiba-tiba pergerakan kecil dari daerah lutut Kibum mengejutkan HyunA.

Itu apa?

Diliriknya kedua tangan Kibum yang terkepal di dada –dalam balutan selimut. Dan kedua kaki Kibum masih ditempatnya –lurus kebawah. Jadi yang bergerak di lutut Kibum itu apa?

Dengan sedikit ragu, HyunA meraih pinggiran selimut Kibum yang berada di bagian kakinya. Pelan, sangat perlahan, HyunA menyingkap selimut putih tersebut.

Dan HyunA dibuat terlonjak oleh penampakan benda panjang berbulu putih yang menyumbul keluar dari balik selimut. Benda panjang berbulu putih dengan tekstur selembut kapas yang sebelumnya tertutup hakama Kibum.

HyunA dibuat terkejut hingga ia menjauh secara spontan dan menabrak ujung lemari kayu Siwon. Matanya masih melotot –shock.

Tidak bergeming.

Masih dalam posisinya, HyunA menatap tubuh Kibum dari atas kebawah. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, dan satu fakta mengejutkan lain Nampak oleh mata kucingnya. Kibum tak memiliki jakun.

"K-Kau… Sebenarnya mm-makhluk a-apa Kibummie..?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

ANNYEONGHASEOOO~ #lambai2  
Ada yang menantikan ff ini? *reader : Kagaakkk* #pundung -_- YESUNGdahlah… Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung ini ff SiBum pertama Evil… Evil merasa SANGAT AMAT BANGGA! Responnya ternyata bagus :') (bagi newbie seperti Evil) banyak review yang masuk yang Evil gak nyangka dikirim dari orang-orang yang… UWAH! GAK NYANGKA CUY! (lebay emang -_-)  
Mianhamnida atas keterlambatan update Evil yang amat sangat #bow itupun jika ada yang menantikan ff ini -_- sepertinya Evil terlalu percaya diri.. Haah…

YEMOMdahlah.. mari kita lihat, apa ada yang berniat membaca balasan reviewnya? ^_^ (ini bentuk penghargaan Evil bagi yang bersedia nge-review)

.

**_Balasan Review Chapter 1_**

**YiFanatic**** : **Nama? Sama? O.o nama yang mana chingu? #JDERRR Mana? MANAA?! #plakk *hebring sendiri*

**Ipechhpumpkins** : Ne ^_^ Hahahaha… Gak senneng ama mbak mbak Jung ya chingu :p #ditabok

**Chikakyumin** : Ne chingu, gomawoyo! #bow

**Zae-hime** : BENARKAH? O.O OMEGI, Evil shock! Evil shock! #digampar  
Nee.. gomawo chingu :') #bow

**Miszshanty05** : Kita bertemu lagi ^_^ sepertinya mis-chan jadi dapet tempat istimewa di hati Evil ^O^ #plakk  
Gomawo… Lagi-lagi chingu bersedia membaca karya newbie ini #bow

**Raina94** : WADUH! AMPUN OM! *ups #angkat tangan#  
Ne… nih udah, please jangan kiss Evil! 'eh?' #ditendang  
Update udah diusahain kilat, tapi ujung-ujungnya ngaret juga -_- gomen Raina-chan, WB datang disaat yang tidak tepat #pundung  
Ha'I arigatou gozaimasu Raina-chan ^_^ #bow

**Rhie95** : NN nya hampir sama ama Raina-chan diatas ^_^  
Ne, seSUJU ama kamu! =,,=  
bang Won kan dari sononya emang mesum, cuih! #ditabokWondad

**Kim Eun Seob ** : Really? Selucu Evil kah? #kedip2 *dihajar massa* gomawo yaa.. *^_^* jadi malu~

**Yukinaalda** : NE! :D

**Qhia503** : WAE'?! MASBULOH? #CekekPutput  
Jangan memusingkan hal yang tak penting, baka noona! =_=

**Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon** : Ne Shinji-chan ^_~ arraseo… gomawoo #bow

**jungYunjaekim** : Ne chingu… Ahh… Evil juga ngebayangin Kibum jadi ngegemesin kek anak kucing Persia yang baru setahun lebih ^_^ OMO! Bummie emang imut dari sononya sih!

Cho97 : Chingu 97 line kah? Kenalkan :D Evil juga line97! #promosi  
NE! Bummie kan emang imutt!  
POLOS? O.o *pikiran melambung jauh* #plakk  
Ooh… Karakter polos Mbum toh.. #manggut2

Sai : Ne chingu… Evil juga kangen ama SiBum L HanChul apalagi T_T

Lemonade : Chingu, NN kamu sesuatu banget xD gomawoo.. #bow

Princess kyumin : KYAAAAA # Evil sih masih newbie dalam hal SiBum  
Gimana ya… SiBum itu, couple yang jarang ada skinship ama moment..  
Tapi sekali ada moment, rasanya berkesaaannnn banget! OMO!  
Ne, Ssip chingu! Gomawo.. #bow ^_~

Guest 1 : OKE ssip!

: HOLAAAA! Tumben gak login chingu? Ada trouble kah? O.o #kepokumat  
ANDWAE! Jangan salahkan Siwon! Salahkan otak nista Evil yang membuat Wondad jadi pendeta gadungan :3 #plakk  
YOHOHO… Daripada INUYASHA, makin kesini malah mirip My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho kan chingu? xD #LOL

**bumranger89** : Siwon bukan pendeta jadi-jadian! Dia cuman pendeta mesum yang sering 'khilaf' -_- tapi khilafnya sering amat gak ketulungan  
Kebetulan Evil suka kucing! #miaaww :3 rasanya suka aja bikin Kibummie jadi kek anak kucing, yohohoho…  
Meski sering keceplosan Bang Won masih inget jati diri xD  
Baiklah .. Karena sesepuh SiBum yang meminta, Evil akan berusaha maksimal! YOSH! #mengacungkankepalantangankelangit  
Psp : #plakk Ne, ini Evil ^_^ adiknya SiputPut keong campuran ubur-ubur jadi-jadian peliharaannya Spongebum 'eh?'

AnieJOYERS : HOH! SSIP Chingu! (y)

**Sycarp**** : **AH! GOMAWOOO…. #BOW Huee… gak nyangka.. author yang masuk dalam jajaran author ter-favorit Evil review ff Evil! Aigoo… di Follow pula! Gomawoyoo chinguyaaa #bow

Guest 2 : Ne chingu… Mian telat banget! #bow

Resinemohae : Ne chingu.. Masa' sih? Evil masih gak percaya.. Syukurlah kalo emang responnya positif ^_^  
Sssip ssip… diusahain chap depan gak ngaret! :D #peace

**Snowysmiles** : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KATAKAN INI BUKAN MIMPI?! #plakk  
Gak nyangka… Author SiBum favorit Evil review karya newbie Evil! Omo, omo, omo! O.O  
Siwon emang durhaka -_- masa' nenek yang pengen liat daun muda aja di sumpah serapah-in ckckck…  
Hihihi… kamar sempit Siwon makin sempit gegara rubah imut kita datang berkunjung xD  
Semoga aja Siwon gak lepas kendali xD sepertinya Kibum terlalu 'polos' untuk dilewatkan makhluk mesum macam Siwon #LOL  
Gomawoooo Author-nim! #BOW Next chap reviewnya teramat ditunggu…!

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ONIK_BloodDevil (jika berminat ^_^)


End file.
